


Practice (The Second Time’s the Charm Remix)

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Remix, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go a little better the second time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice (The Second Time’s the Charm Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310231) by [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 



Moira says yes to Lehnsherr’s clumsy, obvious attempts at seduction because it saves her the trouble of having to subtly make him think it’s his own idea. Yes, he’s an asshole, but he’s also stupidly attractive, very much her physical type, and sleeping with him won’t make him respect her any less, she can tell. (Not that he respects her much at all, but that’s due to her being _human_ , not due to anything she does or does not do, sexually.)

Round 1 is …. underwhelming. But she coaxes him to try again. 

Round 2 starts off even worse, sadly. If before, he was acting a bit like a 20-year-old with his first lover, now he’s even more clumsy and self-conscious. 

And he’s holding himself back with her, which is hilarious, because Erik does not show that kind of restraint in any other part of his life.

She’s starting to get a bit impatient, honestly. She didn’t agree to fuck him for her health.

“I’m not made of glass, you know,” Moira says with a touch of scorn.

Erik’s eyes narrow the tiniest bit, and that’s all the warning she has before he picks her up from the bed and then slams her back against the wall.

Moira’s gasp is swallowed up by his kiss, hot and raw and angry. She wraps her legs around his impossibly slender waist, not trusting him not to drop her if he changes his mind.

But then, trust has never been what this thing between them is about.

He trails kisses down her jawline, and then bites down, hard, just below where her blouse will cover it in the morning. She hisses and retaliates by dragging her nails down his back, hoping to draw blood. 

Neither of them are getting out of this unmarked, and she likes the idea that her marks on him are physical instead of intangible.

He’s rubbing his cock up against her, his huge cock, and she’s moaning, she’s so hot and wet.

“Oh, so now you like it,” he murmurs smugly, and she growls and scratches him again. This time he’s the one that hisses, and she barks out a laugh.

He pulls away from the wall just long enough to slam her against it again.

*

When they finally move to the bed, he shows off by tossing her onto it from a few feet away, and then climbs on top of her, making sure to cover every inch of her body with his own.

Moira, though, is well-accustomed to using leverage against larger opponents, and ends up flipping them over so that she’s on top.

He grins, showing every one of his teeth. And then rolls them _back_ over, and starts using his mouth and his fingers on her nipples. 

At least he isn’t treating her like a delicate porcelain figure any more.

“Slow down, and use your teeth,” she murmurs, stroking her hand down his back. He growls faintly and complies, and Moira starts moaning when he gets into a rhythm she likes. It seems he _can_ be taught.

After a few minutes she gets impatient, though, so she runs her fingers through his short hair and gives it a good hard pull. 

“Lower,” she tells him, and of a wonder he actually does what she says, trailing kisses down her torso and belly and then on her inner thighs, teasing around where she wants him to go. 

He pauses ever so slightly before burying his face between her legs, and Moira takes that cue to give him more instruction about what she likes. Apparently he’s decided that his pride in making sure he’s performing well is more important than objecting to her taking the lead. 

Which is nice, because she finds she’s enjoying telling him what to do. She figures she’d better savor it because it will probably never, ever happen again.

She tugs his hair again to guide him to her clitoris, and gasps as he slowly swirls his tongue around it. 

It’s on the tip of her tongue to say something like, “See, all you needed was a little practice,” but she swallows the impulse. All the men she’s worked with have had egos like spun glass, and she doubts Erik is any different. 

That doesn’t mean she intends to coddle him, though -- “Faster,” she tells him when she thinks he’s getting her close.

It takes him a few tries to get her there, but soon enough Moira is crying out and clamping her legs around his head as her orgasm crashes over her in waves.

Moira hums and stretches contentedly as he pulls away to look at her. It’s very attractive, seeing his face shining and wet and knowing it’s her fault. “Come here,” she tells him, and pulls him in for a kiss. 

After several minutes of lazy kissing, she helps him put another condom on. 

“How do you want me,” he says with a smirk, no doubt expecting her to push him down and ride him. 

But this is about what _she_ wants, Moira decides, and instead she gets on all fours. She looks back at him over her shoulder and sees his eyes widen. Weirdly enough, she trusts him not to make assumptions about her for liking this position the way a lot of other men might. (She won’t -- doesn’t -- trust him with a lot of other things, but she’ll trust him with this.)

And sure enough, he doesn’t say anything, just covers her smaller body with his own larger one, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades and on the back of her neck, before pushing that huge cock of his into her cunt. 

Moira lowers herself down onto her arms and buries her face in the pillow, she’s almost ready to scream, it feels so good inside her. 

His rhythm’s off, again, but she raises her head and gives him more instruction, until he’s finally fucking her the way she likes it. She twines her hands in the sheets and clenches, trying not to embarrass herself by begging.

It’s still not perfect -- he comes before she does, but at least he’s gracious enough to use his mouth to get her off again, not even complaining about the taste of his own come.

But it’s definitely improved enough that she’ll accept his invitation again, if he offers it.

Or maybe she’ll be the one to invite _him._


End file.
